


Deck

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smaug dresses Bilbo in gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deck

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Drabble for emeraldawn’s “Smaug likes to give the prettiest jewels for Bilbo to wear” request on [my tumblr](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Smaug, when he finds them, likes to set the prettiest jewels aside. He found them all at once, of course: swept in and settled, but it’s only now that he really goes _through_ his many riches. While his little hobbit sleeps against his hide, Smaug’s careful claws rake through the golden sea, and he plucks out those that really _shine_.

He sets a few truly worthy trinkets beside his most precious possession. He blankets Bilbo in shimmering sapphires and glowing rubies and necklaces made of sheer gems. He finds a little, branch-like crown—of elvish design, perhaps? It doesn’t matter. It’s for hobbits, now. Smaug spears the crown on a single claw and lifts it from the pile, letting out a breath of fire to have better light to see by.

But it isn’t quite good enough, and he drops it back to the hill, sorting through again. It’s a lazy, quiet quest, and by the time he’s found another, better crown, Bilbo’s yawning himself awake. Smaug’s head turns to watch the honey curls toss aside, Bilbo’s mouth opening wide in his loudest, mouse-like noise. Such a delicate, small thing, and Smaug drops the crown in his bare lap, announcing, “A hat for my little prince.”

“Not your queen?” Bilbo chuckles. He holds the new crown in his hands, examining it as Smaug’s tail flicks off in delight. Seeing his riches compounded is always an enjoyable thing. Bilbo flushes as he places the crown atop his head, and it slips nearly down over his eyes. 

When Smaug laughs, it shakes the ceiling. He can’t help it. He’s hardy and rumbling and offering a new necklace: perhaps something that fits a little better. He likes to drape Bilbo in them: clothe Bilbo in his gold. “A king, I suppose. You could not rule me, but you could rule by my side.”

“And we rule treasure,” Bilbo laughs. Then he yawns again—it’s been a long, pleasant night. Smaug merely grins. 

“You are my treasure, little one.” A cautious creeping forward, and Smaug coils his way around his hobbit, his great muzzle resting carefully over Bilbo’s legs. He warms them and nuzzles into them, and Bilbo sighs happily and clings to him in return. “My most beautiful treasure...”

And from this new angle, he inspects the other side of the hill they’re taking. It’s easier to sort when he doesn’t have to worry about the noise of disrupted coins, and he pours through them with a hum. “And I am going to gift you only the prettiest gems in return...”

Bilbo’s soft chuckle is the loveliest noise Smaug’s heard in centuries, and he smiles wider over the gentle kiss that’s placed on his cheek. “I’ve got a dragon; I’m already spoiled.”


End file.
